Talk:Planet
I think that until planets are available in-game, they should remain off of this page. News and info about the next expansion, Trials of Obi-Wan, should be added to the Trials of Obi-Wan page until it is released. We want the site to be current and up to date, but adding links to pages that will be added much later is jumping ahead of ourselves and could lead to confusion for those who may not know the game very well. Other opinions?--Tandalo 08:37, 26 Aug 2005 (CEST) I agree with you entirely. IMO Mustafar should be removed and only added again when Trials of Obi-Wan comes out. Nothing is for sure until it is released, and Trials of Obi-Wan may even be cancelled. Besides, what's the point of putting a planet on the list if we don't know any of it's in-game info? --Andrelvis 18:45, 26 Aug 2005 (CEST) i finally spotted the "ahazi_cites" article which was apropriate (in which to add new enigma - only one i know too much about), but noticed Categories:Talus (reserved for all galaxies i would think) had some player city entries... where's my timestamp? - kuro : The movies info for Mustafar is appropriate. The planet just shouldn't be included in any template until it is available in-game. --Tandalo 08:22, 28 Aug 2005 (CEST) Mustafar in game, but not playable As many of you might have also noticed, Mustafar is now appearing in the game, but you are not able to go there. Here are some screenshots: --M.A.X. 02:21, 20 Oct 2005 (CEST) Intro paragraphs A lot of planet pages (see Yavin IV and Rori) have rendering problems because the right-hand navigation bar forces the following text to be rendered far down the page, leaving a lot of white space. This problem doesn't show up in Talus or Corellia because they have lengthy intro paragraphs to fill the space. The remaining planets could use equal attention to help cover up this slight rendering glitch. --Influenza 00:07, 21 Oct 2005 (CEST) New layout The gallery is a good idea, but how about an image for each planet? Furthermore, in a 600x800 resolution, the images cover up the planet names on the right. So, how about like a 3x4 layout of the images? --M.A.X. 00:43, 3 September 2006 (CEST) :I just didnt find any images yet :) And I couldn't come up with better text. The starmap would be cool as well, but i don't have a recent version (the one above is missing text on kashyyk). Anyone got some cool images from the planets maybe from space? --Webmaster 01:27, 3 September 2006 (CEST) ::I can get more screenprints (I already have a bunch that I am using as wallpaper) from in-game. Also, I just checked, and there is no starmap with Kashyyyk listed. Here is the most recent starmap: --M.A.X. 02:14, 3 September 2006 (CEST) Galaxy Map Kashyyyk not listed)]] * Pictures from space exist already here : http://www.atombender.de/swgwiki/index.php/Space_Sectors --Oren 02:46, 3 September 2006 (CEST) * Just added the missing screenies of other planets... --Oren 03:22, 3 September 2006 (CEST) including that one from Mustafar... Hoth shows up in the list in the upper right, but Hoth was never in SWG.